Featuring You
by BigTimeRush-BTR
Summary: "My heart had a bunch of beats, but none of them seemed to work for me... I was looking for a melody, you walked right in and took the lead..." What was the point in living in between a love triangle when the one he loved was standing right in front of him.


**Hmm... Hiya! :D Sup, guys? New story here! Wow, I have WAY too many stories that I need to work on... And here I am, posting another one. Not to mention that I have yet ANOTHER one coming up sooner or later. Errm... Anyway, this is Kogan slash. So don't like it? Don't read it. It's unlike anything I've written before, but hopefully, it won't suck... Read on? :)**

* * *

Kendall.

The brunette sat on the edge of one of the pool chairs in the pool area at the Palm Woods, watching his blond best friend with curiosity and concern. The green-eyed boy was sitting a few feet away on the floor near the pool, his feet submerged in the warm water. His hands were gripping to the edge of the pool, as if he was just getting ready to jump in, but his eyes remained looking forward, not really staring at anything in particular.

He had been sitting in this position for quite a while now; forty-five minutes or so if Logan's calculations were correct. He wanted more than anything to go up to him and comfort him, because he was obviously upset, but the problem was that he already knew why Kendall was upset and he could do nothing to help him. Especially because Kendall was upset because of the fact that he had finally gotten the guts to kiss and ask Lucy Stone - the pop rock princess of the Palm Woods - out on a date. And right when he did, Jo Taylor - his ex-girlfriend - came back.

All throughout the day, he had tried to help Kendall out with his conflict, but it was pretty much useless. This was something he had to figure out on his own. But the blond was beyond conflicted. He was always good at solving others' problems, but terrible at solving his own.

Having had enough of watching the paralyzed teen, Logan rose from the pool chair and started to make his way towards Kendall. He took a seat beside him, staring down at the shimmering water in the pool. He looked towards Kendall, and that was when the younger boy turned around as well. Green eyes met brown instantly.

"Hey, Kendall," the brunette whispered softly, offering the boy a small smile. Kendall nodded and smiled back.

"Hey, Loges."

"You're pretty conflicted, huh?"

"REALLY conflicted," the taller boy answered. "I mean, Lucy's a great girl, but so is Jo... But, umm... My heart belongs to someone else." Kendall then looked away, letting out a sigh. "Problem is, I don't want either of them to leave the Palm Woods just because I can't choose either of them. And... the person I love would never love me back."

"Why are you so sure about that?" he asked as he laid a hand on Kendall's shoulder. "Any girl would be lucky to be with you."

"I..." Kendall seemed to go paralyzed by Logan's words. "It's not a girl who I love. It's... a boy."

"A boy?" Logan's heart skipped a beat as Kendall said that. "Who is he?"

"Umm... It's, uh... I'm coming, Katie!"

Before Logan could even question him, Kendall had gotten up and ran inside the lobby. Confused, Logan followed him, reaching him just as he was frantically pressing the buttons on the elevator. He stepped inside just as the elevator doors were about to close. Kendall let out a small yelp, being taken aback by the brunette's presence.

"Katie never called you," Logan pointed out as he stopped the elevator before it could reach the third floor. "Now, what's really going on? Who is this guy? Maybe I can help you."

"I... I can't tell you."

"Yes you can. You can tell me anything, Kendall. We are best friends for a reason."

Kendall stepped back as Logan stepped forward. The shorter teen couldn't help but look away, hurt by Kendall's actions.

"Fine then. Don't tell me then." He reached for the button that would get the elevator to move again, but a hand took a hold of his wrist before he could reach it. Turning around, he was met by Kendall's gaze. He could see tears swimming in his best friend's eyes, and it broke his heart.

"If I tell you who he is, do you promise not to hate me?" Kendall asked brokenly. Logan nodded, biting down on his lower lip.

"I promise, Ken. I could never hate you."

Kendall sighed, leaning against one of the walls of the elevator for support. "It's... It's you, Logan."

Logan's mouth fell agape, his eyes going wide. The boy's knees buckled from underneath him, threatening to knock him down. For so long he had waited for something like this to happen; for the boy he had fallen in love with to return the same feelings towards him. But never did he think it would happen.

"Kendall, I... I don't..."

"Save it. I... I don't wanna hear it."

"But Kendall, I-"

"Please, Logan."

"Kendall, you don't understand-"

"No need to-"

"Kendall!" This time it was Logan who interrupted the blond. He reached forward and took a hold of both of Kendall's hands, intertwining his fingers with his. "I love you too," he whispered as he pulled the younger boy closer and leaned in, closing the gap between them. Their lips met in a matter of seconds in a sweet and tender kiss. Kendall, taken over by fear, had stood motionless for a couple of seconds, until his mind finally wrapped around the situation that was taking place. That was when he kissed Logan back, timidly but with love nonetheless.

As they broke apart, Logan cupped Kendall's cheeks - which were now damp with tears - with his hands and wiped his tears away, all the while smiling up at the taller teen. "Don't cry, Kendall."

Kendall lost it right then and there, letting all the tears flow down his face and sobs to wrack his body. Smiling sadly, Logan wrapped him in his arms, bringing the boy's blond head to rest against his shoulder. "Shh, it's okay. I've got you," he whispered as he tangled his fingers around the boy's golden hair. They stayed in that position for a couple of minutes, with Kendall crying into Logan's shoulder and Logan whispering sweet words of comfort in order to calm him down, which eventually seemed to do the job.

Kendall suddenly pulled back, wiping frantically at his eyes and cheeks to get rid of the tears. "S-so, you like me?" he stuttered, not really looking at Logan, but rather at the carpeted floor underneath his feet.

"No, I don't like you," Logan said. Kendall coiled back at this, accidentally letting out a whimper. The shorter boy smiled, took a step forward, and cupped Kendall's face once again. He pecked Kendall's lips and then hugged him tight. "I don't just like you, Kendall. I _love_ you," he whispered, his warm breath tickling the boy's ear.

Kendall let out a sigh of relief and hugged Logan back, burying his face against the crook of Logan's neck. "I love you too, Logie."

"So... What now?" Logan asked, stepping back to look Kendall in the eye. The blond smiled as he played with the fingers on the brunette's right hand, his cheeks a rosy color from embarrassment.

"Can we... Can we try it out?" Kendall questioned Logan, blushing even more. "I mean, if you want. I don't wanna force you into anything..."

"No, I do. I'd love to," he responded with a smile, reaching back to press the button that would get the elevator to move once again. He wrapped his fingers with Kendall's, leaning up to kiss the boy's cheek. "It'll work out, you'll see."

Just as those words slipped his lips, the elevator doors opened, revealing two people that forced them to jump back away from each other and their hearts to skip a beat.

* * *

**Oh oh, Oh, oh... James and Carlos? Lucy and Jo? Katie and Mrs. Knight? Who was outside the elevators? I know who! :D Will I tell you? NOPE! xD You guys need to guess! :)**

**Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you thought. :D**

**~ BigTimeRush-BTR :)**


End file.
